marked
by Baylee1100
Summary: The house of night has a new student she's an alchemist and has metal limbs along with a colored in mark. feturing Fem!Ed and Ed's bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Baylee1100-I don't own FMA or the house of night so don't sue me!**

**Baylee1100-This story includes Fem Ed and it takes place after the second book and a whole lot of changes so enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-Of birthdays and new students**

**Zoey's Prov**

I woke up this morning and when I turned I expected to see my Okie accented roommate and best friend till I remember that she's gone.

I got dressed and instead of going to class I go straight to the lounge living room area where all my friends are waiting for me.

"Happy birthday Z!" all my friends say

"You like what we did to the place?" asked our gay friend Damian

"Yeah it's great" I say

I really mean it they really did a great job they had purple, yellow, blue, red, and green streamers and they made the room look like one of my full moon rituals as a leader of the dark daughters.

"I hope it's good we spent hours doing it" said one of the twins Erin

"Yeah twin and it was a lot of work" said the other twin Shaunee

"You doing okay Z?" asked my boyfriend Erik

"Yeah it's just hard with Stevie-Rea being gone and Nefret being evil" I said as I leaned on him

"Zoeybird happy birthday" called/said the most evil person my mentor Nefret

"I hope you're having a good birthday" she said as she came into the room in a way that is just like her flawless

"How may were help you Nefret" I asked in a sweet voice

"Oh I just came to drop off your new roommate" she said as she stepped aside to let us see a short girl with long waist length golden blond hair pulled in a long braid she was wearing a pair of black leather like pants under a short white skirt with a black tank top and a black and white half jacket with a blood red coat on top, I looked up higher and saw that she had a very pretty face with the pale skin all vampyres have and a full light pink lips and what caught me were her eyes they're golden like her hair and are surrounded by thick dark lashes.

I look back at my friends to see them gawking at her and when I look to where they're looking I see that her mark is already filled in, I snap out of it along with everyone else when Nefret speaks again.

"Zoeybird this is your new roommate Edwina Elric she comes to us from central and she's special just like you" she says as she puts her hands on the girl Edwina's shoulder's but I can't help but notice that the girl flinches and inches away slightly like she can sense that she's evil "Her mentor is Lenobia and take care of her my Zoeybird. Blessed be"

"Blessed be" everyone but the new girl said as she left

"Hi I'm Zoey your new roommate and these are my friends Damian, Erin, Shaunee, and my boyfriend Erik"

They all wave and wait for her to introduce herself

"I'm Edwina Elric but you can call me Ed and I was marked in central Amatris" she said as if we were interviewing her for a job

"What's up with your mark" the twins ask

"I don't know it was like this when that lady came to get me" she said as she turned to me "I have a question why did she bring me to the house of night in Tulsa instead of the one in central?"

"I don't know and I have a question why did you inch away from her" I asked

"I don't know she just seemed evil and dark" she said and I heard her mumble "like a homunculus" and I decided to ask her later what she meant

"So in this central do you have any family?" asked Erik

"Yes" she said as she tensed up "A brother named Alphones"

"What about your parents?" asked Erin?

Her bangs covered her eyes as she bowed her head and said "MY mother is dead and my bastard of a father ran out on us"

"Oh nice going twin" said Shaunee as she put her hand on Ed's right arm and she blinks for a second and asks "Why is your hand so cold under your glove your other one is normal heat but this one is stone cold"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said as she pulled her hand away and held I protectively to her chest (which now that I look at it is bigger than mine and almost as big Aphrodite's)

"Can you tell me where the library is?" she asked

"You can't go class isn't in session and it's closed but you can go tomorrow" Damian said to her as she looked down a little

"Thank you well it was nice meeting you can you tell me where my room is" she asked looking at me

"Sure I'll be right back guys" I show her to our door and see that her little amount of stuff is already there and that her bed has a beautiful red quilt on it with two pure white pillows.

"I have to go back to the party see you later" I say as I close the door to our room to walk down stairs

_'I think we'll get along just fine'_

**Baylee1100-I hope you enjoyed that I've never done a crossover before so I hope it turns out right**

**Ed-Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baylee1100-Ok please don't hate me if this chapter isn't good**

**Ed-Review**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 2-Of beginnings and finding out**

**Ed's Prov**

I wake up from a nightmare and my automail ports, which are covered by a long sleeve shirt and long bottoms and socks, aching.

I look outside and see it's almost 7:00 p.m. and it's raining which explains why my limbs are aching

I look over to my roommate and I was for a second hoping to see Al leaning on the wall but that wasn't the case the person I was looking at was Zoey Redbird who was the leader of the dark daughters.

Since the chances of me going back to sleep were slim to none I decided to take a shower

About 15 minutes later I was out of the shower and saw that my roommate was still asleep and started to get dressed, this time around I wore a pair of black leather shorts under a long ankle length red skirt and a long sleeved black shirt with a sweater with a strange embrium on the left breast along with my black and red platform boots.

I go to the mirror and put on my white gloves and start to do my hair and put it in two waist length braids, and I look at myself and see that I haven't wore my hair like this since I was a little girl.

Before I have time to remember my roommate wakes up

"Hey you're awake" she said

"Good morning" I said "Is there a place where I can get breakfast around here?"

"Yeah downstairs" she said as she went to the shower

With that I went downstairs and found an apple and started to eat it as other girls started to come down

When Zoey came down and got cereal I just watched and when she was done I followed her to class

That lady that has a dark feeling to her introduced me and said I had the same schedule as Zoey except I had sketching

While she was teaching I thought to how I got here in the first place

**Flashback**

_I had been sick all week and today my fever shot up and I couldn't stop coughing and that meant that Al was more than worried_

_"Sister maybe you should of stayed home and will come do the report later" said Al who was looking at me with if her were in his body would be a worried expression_

_"No *Cough* I'm ok *Cough* Al" I said between coughs and gasps_

_"Sis" "Edwina Elric" said a male voice that cut Al off we looked and saw a dead guy standing sluggishly in the middle of the hallway of the central office_

_"Edwina Elric darkness has call to thee; report to the house of night" he said as I felt me headache increase and I started to fall forward and the last thing I saw was my brothers worried metal face and him call to me_

_"Big sister!"_

_I wake up again and I'm in what looks to be like an ocean of clouds and when I look down I can see myself lying on the ground with Al, Lt. Hawkeye, and the bastard cornel turned president _

_"Ed…" as soon as I hear that I turn around only to come face to face with what had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen_

_"Hello our new daughter, I am Nix the goddess of the vampyres" the lady Nix said_

_"Nix…" I said _

_"Our time is short so my daughter listen careful" I nod "You my daughter will be my eyes that see catasrify and warn me if corruption happens" with that said she puts her lips to my head and says "I bestow upon you the gift to see" before she disappears_

_"Sis…Sister…Sister!" _

_I open my eyes and see Al leaning over me and as I move my eyes around the room I see that I'm in Mustang's office_

_"Ed, are you alright?" I hear Hawkeye ask as I sit up and I turn to face her I hear them all gasp and I saw Hawkeye cover her mouth with her hand_

_"What?" I ask looking at them_

_"Full…Ed you were marked by a tracker" Mustang says and he looks at me after he finally said my name _

_"Huh? No I can't be marked I still have to get Al his body back" I said with panic lacing in my voice and before I realize it I'm crying_

_"Oh Ed" I hear Hawkeye say before I feel two arms grab on to me_

_"There is no need to worry I think I have a solution" I hear a perfect voice say_

_I turn to the other side of the office and see a perfect woman with long red hair and strange moss green eyes along with a perfect body and a beautiful colored in crescent moon mark on her forehead along with lovely marks on the sides of her face, she was in one word beautiful and perfect a little too perfect to be normal_

_"The house of night has an exquisite library that you can use to research the thing you wish for and your brother can continue to search here and every month during parent visitation you can see each other and compare your findings. How does that sound?" she said with her perfect white teeth gleaming_

_"That sounds well but why do you make it sound like you're taking her away?" Mustang said_

_"Oh I am because she would be able to reach her full potential with me in Tulsa" she said in a voice that held something I couldn't decipher_

_"Why?" was the only question and it was surprisingly from Al_

_"Because she has had the great goddess Nix bestow upon her a great gift and you can tell from her filled in mark" she said_

_"We can visit her and check up on her once a month?" inquired Hawkeye_

_"Yes ma'am you can" the lady said_

_"What's your name?" I ask as she turns_

_"Nefret my dear sweet little girl" she said in my mom's words_

**Flashback End**

"My dear" I hear someone say and I snap out of my daydream and see Nefret looking at me with her strangely hypnotic eyes

"Huh?" I say

"Class has ended" she said

"You second period call is already half way through why don't you go to your third period class and wait there?" she says as she looked at me

"Of course" I say as I leave

By the time I found the room the bell rang and I saw that my roommate and her friend Damien I think were already there

"Edwina you can sit here if you want" said Damien as he offered me the seat next to him

"Thank you" I say as I sit down

When the teacher came in and started teaching I realized I already knew all of these things so throughout class I was answering questions in such detail that I had the other students gawking at me

When lunch came around I started to go through the line and I just got a salad and tried to find a place to sit

"Edwina!" I heard someone call me and I turned to see my roommates boyfriend Erik who was sitting with the others at a table had called me and he was telling me to come over and sit so I did

We were all happily eating lunch with them doing most of the talking while I choose to just eat my lunch until…

"Oh Zoey new friend? I didn't know that Stevie ray could be replaced do easily" said a snotty voice of a girl with long bleach blond hair and big boobs wearing what looks like a slutty school uniform

"I'm not replacing her Aphrodite" Zoey said while holding her fork in a death grip

"Well it sure" I cut her off by saying "Shut up slut and leave her alone" as I stand up so that I'm face to face with her even though I'm smaller*Twitch*than her

"Who are you calling Slut you freak" she said in anger

"Well I don't care what you call me miss I dress like a slut" I shoot back

"You little bitch!" she said as she suddenly slashed my right sleeve with her super sharp nails and in turn showed my shiny automail to everyone who was watching

"You really are a freak aren't you? You have metal limbs. Why did you get them to draw attention to yourself?" she sneered at me as I held my arm tightly and kept my head down but when she said that last sentence I snapped

I punched her right in that pretty face of hers and said in a voice that was dripping with venom "Don't ever question my reasons for having this arm I did this to save the only family I have left and if I had a choice we would both be at home with our bodies all in one piece and not having to live the life we live now" and with that I ran out of the dining room clutching my arm as I ran and fell on my bed with tears falling down my face

**Zoey's Prov**

"Oh Zoey new friend? I didn't know that Stevie ray could be replaced do easily" said Aphrodite

"I'm not replacing her Aphrodite" Zoey said while holding her fork in a death grip

"Well it sure" Edwina cut her off by saying "Shut up slut and leave her alone" as I stared at her

"Who are you calling Slut you freak" she said in anger

"Well I don't care what you call me miss I dress like a slut" Ed shoot back

"You little bitch!" she said as she suddenly slashed her right sleeve with her super sharp nails and in turn showed her shiny metal to everyone who was watching

"You really are a freak aren't you? You have metal limbs. Why did you get them to draw attention to yourself?" she sneered at her as she held her arm tightly and kept her head down but when she said that last sentence she snapped

she punched her right in that pretty face of hers and said in a voice that was dripping with venom "Don't ever question my reasons for having this arm I did this to save the only family I have left and if I had a choice we would both be at home with our bodies all in one piece and not having to live the life we live now" and with that she ran out of the dining room while clutching her metal arm

"Why did you do that?" I asked Aphrodite

"Well it's true she's a freak and apparently so is her bother" she said then she turned to everyone and said "I heard that in central that they had a little girl in their army who was younger than us and short with gold hair and eyes with metal limbs and a armor wearing little brother who fight and have made enemy's everywhere they go and the little girl is almost killed often. So don't you find it strange that she suddenly showed up, it's obviously a plot to kill us all" she said

"Have you seen it?" I asked

"Well no but she's still a freak" she said and before I could respond someone else said "I'm not a freak" and it turned out to be Edwina standing there in the same red jacket she came here wearing

"Everything you heard about me from central is true but what she said about me coming here to kill you all is not true ask anyone I don't have what it takes to kill a human being even if it isn't human anymore" she said the last part quietly to herself but I heard her loud and clear

She turned to us and said in a soft voice that sounded like how a mother would talk to her love or child and said "Thank you for defending me nobody except my brother and childhood best friend Winter have ever done that" and with that she left but I caught her by asking "where are you going?"

She turned and smiled and said "To our room see you later"

**Baylee1100-Wow what a long chapter I can promise you the next chapter won't be that long and yes I made Winry, Winter because I like him and Edwina together.**

**Ed-Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baylee1100-I know I haven't updated in a while so please don't hate me!**

**Ed-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 3-Of Rituals and new powers**

**Zoey's Prov**

It's been a few days since the fight between Aphrodite and Edwina and other than that nothing interesting has happened

Since the fight I've been looking up my roommate and here's what I know and found out

Her name is Edwina Trisha Elric

She's 14 year old almost 15

She has golden blond hair and golden eyes

She has a metal arm and as I have recently discovered leg

She has a younger brother who's almost 14 who wears armor

She's small and has surprisingly big breasts

She's quick to get angry

She has a best friend named Winter that she obviously likes but won't admit it

She has no parents

Lately she's been having headaches a sure sign that something's wrong

And finally she's looking for something but she won't tell me what

I'm brought out of my musings by my roommate who just got out of the shower and was drying her long blond hair

I was told by Nefret to specially invite her to the full moon ritual tonight and right now that's what we're getting ready for

I had on my favorite black sparkly dress that Erik bought me with a pair of ballet flats and my hair in a half ponytail

I look to my roommate and see her putting on a pretty black dress with dark red lace at the ends, the dress its self was simple with a dark red sash and it had long sleeves with the same red lace as that of the end of the dress along with black stockings and gloves all pulled together with black and red Mary janes her hair from what I could tell she didn't know what to do with it

"That's a very pretty dress where did you get it?" I asked her

"It was my mother's when she was my age I like to keep it to feel closer to her but I don't think my hair would look good in the same style as hers" she said with a happy yet sad smile on her lips

"How did she do it?" I asked in confusion

"Like this" she said as she handed me a picture of a woman from her bag, the woman was very beautiful with long (But not as long as Ed's) hair and soft green eyes and even if they didn't look the same I could easily see the mother/daughter resemblance, the woman was wearing a light purple dress with a white apron on top and her brown hair was tied in a low ponytail going over her right shoulder till it reached her chest

"Really I think you would look really pretty with your hair like this" I said as I picked up a hair brush and I motioned over to my bed and said "Let me help you"

She came over and sat on my bed as I began to do her hair exactly like the woman's in the picture though it was harder because Ed's hair was a great deal longer but in the end I made her hair like the hair tie and made it so that the ponytail went to the bottom of her chest over her right shoulder

"Thank you" she said as she stood up she opened her mouth to say more but she suddenly grabbed her head and fell to her knees with a whimper I was by her side in an instant holding the small little teenager to my body

"What's wrong?" I asked as she held her head and she looked up at me with her glazed eyes that looked more bronze than gold with shimmers of green in them and said in a dazed voice "I see the white figures of a long blond haired girl, a boy with red hair, and a girl with short blond hair all older than me but not you Zoey Redbird" I could only think _'Elizabeth, Elliott, and….Stevie Ray!'_

"W-w-what else do you see Eddy?" I asked while I was wondering how she could do this because this is Aphrodite's gift

"I-I-I see blood and the short blond haired girl is trying to get out of somewhere and that's all I can find but the blood smells so good" she said before she passed out in my lap crying tears of blood

"Ed? Eddy? Edwina!?" I called out to her before I picked her up like a little child with her head on my shoulder and ran to Erin and Shawnee's room

"Help guys we've got a problem" I say as they open the door and they gasp at the sight of Ed

"My god…" started Shawnee

"What happened" finished Erin

"I don't know we were getting ready and she showed me a picture of her mother and I did her hair to match her hair then she suddenly started to hold her head and fell to her knees and her eyes turned glazed with the color going bronze with green in it and said dazed she saw three white figure and the white figure were Elizabeth, Elliott, and Stevie ray and when I asked her what else she said she saw blood and Stevie ray trying to get out of somewhere and that was all she could find along with saying that she thought the blood from her vision smelled good then she passed out crying blood and unresponsive" and as I took a breath from the long explanation Ed started to moan softly as her eyelashes fluttered open to reveal slightly dazed gold eyes and said

"What happened?"

We all looked at each other and Erin said "Sugar we were hoping you could tell us the same thing"

"What do you mean and why do I have blood on my face?" she asked as she sat up and whipped the blood from her face before she started to lick it off her hand with a look I knew all too well on her face…Bloodlust!

"No Ed you can't do that we'll talk to a teacher in the morning about this and get you help for the bloodlust but you have to tell us did you see anything when you were marked?" I asked gently as possible while removing her hand from her mouth and holding it gently in my hand

"I-I was walking and felt horrible and had my brother holding onto my shoulder so I wouldn't fall over when the tracker came out and marked me while I passed out on the floor and when I opened my eyes again it was bright and when I looked down I could see my body being surrounded by my brother, Mustang, and Hawkeye then something made me turn and I saw the most beautiful lady ever" she took a breath before she continued "she said her name was Nix and that we didn't have much time and then she kissed my head and said bestow you my daughter the gift to see and warn me of catastrophe and corruption and then I woke up but for real this time around with my brother and the people I had come to see as my second parents over me even if I would never admit it to them" she finally said as we all looked at her as she said "What is it?"

I looked at her and said "You got Aphrodite's gift you're the new physic and seer"

Erin looked at Ed with hopeful eyes "Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of because I didn't even know I could do that let alone tell someone else" she said while shaking her head

Shawnee looked at her watch and said "We'll continue this when we get back from the ritual so let's go" she said as we all got up while Erin got the last remains of blood from Ed's face

As we were walking out the door I thought of something "Guys we need someone to be earth until we find Stevie ray or as you know her Ed the short haired blond girl" I said as she nodded and waited for me to continue "Well why don't we let Ed do it she has a gift and I can feel earth coming out of her in waves"

"That might work don't you think twin?" Shawnee said to Erin

"I love the idea!" she said while we all looked at Ed with hopeful eyes until she finally gave in

"I would be honored to help" she said as she smiled a soft smile that made her look exactly like her mother's picture

"Alright Ed have you ever lived close to nature?" I asked as we walked

"Yes our family home was in the country surrounded by grass and trees and the nearest neighbors were 5 miles away and it was winter" she said as if she were seeing it in front of her

"What kind of trees?" I asked her as we came to a stop in front of the doors

"Apple trees with lilies in the garden" she said as she opened the door

**Ed's Prov**

When she started the ritual she had me stand in a circle with her other friends and when we started I wasn't paying attention to her words I was paying more attention to the feelings of air, water, and fire till she got to me where it was like a blast of earth and being back home with mom then she called something called spirit into the circle as she ended the ritual

"So how was it?" Zoey asked me

"It was amazing" I said and I realized I wasn't faking it the experience really was amazing

As we went back to our rooms to sleep I realized that it had almost been a month since I had been here and I hadn't had so much fun since I was little

As we got into bed Zoey asked me "Are you excited for parent visitation?"

I thought of all the information I had gathered from the books and of how much fun it would be seeing my brother and the others from central and E-city along with winter and said "I can't wait" and with that I fell asleep

_Meanwhile in central_

**Mustang's Prov**

It's been almost a month since fullmetal went to the house of night and since then Alphones has remained in central along with Winter Rockbell who came as soon as he heard from Al

We had just come into the office with the two teenagers when the phone rang and as always Riza Hawkeye answered it but for once her eyes widened and she said "It's from the house of night in Tulsa" and with that said I grabbed the phone

"This is Roy Mustang speaking and who might this be?" I asked I was answered by the woman that took fullmetal…no Ed away

"Mr. Mustang it's me Nefret and I just wanted to let you know you can all come see Edwina Elric in two days at the school in Tulsa for parent visitation hope to see you there" and with that she hung up

I turned to the others and said "Pack your bags everyone were going to Tulsa to see fullmetal"

And with that everyone left the room to get everything to go see Ed

**Baylee1100-How was it?**

**Ed-Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baylee1100-Here's the next chapter**

**Ed and Zoey-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 4-Parent visitation**

**Mustang's Prov**

We came up to the house of night 2 days later and saw it looked just like a castle from mid-evil times

We were about to walk in when I bumped into an old woman who smelled like lavender

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to run into you" I said as I helped her up

"Oh it's nothing sweetie don't worry about it" she said as she dusted herself off then she looked at all of us and said "Are you here to see your son or daughter"

"Um... no were here to see my older sister" Al said from behind me

"Oh ok I'm here to see my granddaughter as well so how's about I lead you all in?" she asked as she led us inside where we saw Nefret watching the children with their parents

"Oh hello Mr. Mustang and you to Ms. Redbird your children are over by the table with their friends" she said as she pointed to the back table and as I turned I was shocked and I was sure the others were too from the gasps behind me…..Ed looked like a normal teenager

She was wearing a long dark purple ankle length skirt with a long sleeved black shirt that showed off the bust I didn't even know she had along with hugging her curves the shirt itself had a strange silver embrium on the right breast and melted into her gloves and I noticed that her face was paler but still looked beautiful for a 14 year old along with that colored in blue mark and she was wearing her hair like the picture I saw of her mother with her longer hair being the hair tie and finally she was wearing black boots with purple souls and two purple and two black earrings

But what surprised us most from what I could tell was that she was talking to three other girls that were around 16 with three other boys listening in the background and that she was laughing with the others like a typical teenager would but I was woken up from my musing as I realized that she wasn't a normal teenager she was Ed the fullmetal alchemist

She turned to look at us and then she pointed out us to her friends and the followed her as she ran up to us and hugged Al and winter who had walked up in front of me while I was thinking

"Oh I missed you so much Al" she said and I noticed that she seemed calmer than before

"I missed you too big sister. Have you made friends?" he asked with hope

"Yep these guys are awesome they can control the elements and my roommate can control all five of them" she said and I was stopped at roommate and five elements

"They gave you a roommate?" I asked while looking at her right arm

"Yep her names Zoey Redbird and she's the leader of the dark daughters and she made me a member" she said with a smile on her face

I was about to ask another question when a voice of a teenage girl called out "Ed!"

Ed looked back and then gave us the sign to give her a moment then called out "Ya Z! What is it?"

"Where are you? I swear I don't know how you can hide so well you little silly lily" and that's when we froze she said the taboo

"Oh a little silly lily am I now" she said in a voice that held amusement as she turned and came back a minute later dragging a long dark haired 16 year old

"Ok guys this is my roommate Zoey. Zoey this is my brother Al, my childhood friend winter, and my work friends Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Breada" she said

"Wow nice boyfriend Eddy" she said as she points to winter

"He's not my boyfriend!" she said as she suddenly jumps up and chases Zoey around as Zoey calls out "Erin, Shawnee, Damian, and Erik help me!" and with that the other two girls from before and two of the guys came out and started trying to help the girl Zoey

After a few minute everything settled down and everybody was laughing until Ed started to hold her head and fell to the ground

"Big sister what's wrong?" Al asked as she looked up at us with eyes that weren't her own they were bronze with green in them and dazed

Zoey came up behind her and said to us "Help us get her outside" and with that I came forward and picked her up and held her to my chest as the teenagers led us outside where I set Ed down on a bench as Zoey came up to her and said "What do you see?"

And before I could ask what she meant the girl with blond hair Erin said "Some people here get special powers from the goddess Nix when they become Vampyres and hers is the ability to see and warn us of the future"

"S-s-something's wrong the white figures are beginning to disappear from my sight but they're not going by choice something's making them"

"Eddy who can't you see anymore?" she asked with hidden meaning

"It's not Stevie ray Z I can still see her Elizabeth she's the one who disappeared and also there are more white figures than before" she said with her head down

"Huh but that's not possible Z no one's died from the change here" the boy Erik said in slight panic

"I-It's not from here but from other places, the other schools but for some reason they're all coming here and I can't figure out why….." she said as she passed out and I just barely had time to catch her to see she was crying blood and had labored breathing

"What just happened?" Havoc asked from behind me

"She just gave us a clue that something's leading the souls of the dead children her and we have to figure out what" Zoey said as she walked back and forth

**Baylee1100-sorry if it sucks I'm not good at military Prov**

**Ed-Review!**


End file.
